Maximum Ride Meets Harry Potter
by Bookits
Summary: What happens when the flock meets Lord Voldamort and Max has a face off with him. What will Dumbledore think of the flock? How do the flock meet Harry Potter? I AM SO SORRY! I FEEL REALLY BAD BUT I AM PUTTING THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION, MORE INFO INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot!! I do not own Maximum Ride and Harry Potter!! **

**A/N: This is my first story! PLEASE review and tell me if i could fix anything. Also, please give me some good ideas!!**

**_Maximum Ride meets Harry Potter_**

It had been almost a week since we had left Georgia. Flyboys had started to swarm the area where we were camping (no surprise there), so we hightailed out of there, after a quick fight of course. Luckily, no one got injured too badly in the little run in, minus the Flyboys, and only a few scratches still remained from it. But now we were soaring high over Maryland, looking for a place to stay that was far away from the Flyoys in Georgia.

" Max, can we stop?" The Angel asked, looking over at me hopefully.

"I sure Angel, soon." I sighed. We had been flying for quite some time without stopping, and the younger members of the Flock couldn't go that much farther without rest.

"Look, down there." Fang said, and pointed down toward the ground. I looked down to where he was pointing and saw a hotel.

I looked around for a discrete area to land unnoticed. There was a small patch of forest next to the hotel. Perfect. "Okay guys, we're gonna head down and check out this hotel. Hopefully, it won't have Flyboys. Don't let down your guard, though, there could be Flyboys here. They may possibly have followed us here." I said.

Once we had landed it didn't take us long to inspect the hotel with my x-ray vision. After looking in it for a while it looked like a great place for mutant kids like us. Meaning it was shelter and appeared to be Flyboys, Anne, Ari and Jeb free. It was exactly what we needed.

"Don't worry Max, there are no Flyboys." Angel said (although I already knew that), smiling as we walked towards our hotel room after we had checked in with the much less than enthusiastic lady behind the check-in desk. I smiled back at her warily. Even though I knew it was safe, we couldn't aford to let our guards down. We were safe nowhere. I opened the door to the hotel room and everyone ran in there. After I put what little stuff we had with us down, I glanced around at all of the flock, finding Gazzy practically asleep standing in the doorway of the room, and everyone else looking just as exhausted and tired.

"Guys, get some rest. Tomorrow I'll figure out where we're going to go from here. Just go to sleep." I said, to the half asleep Flock.

"I think we should go to England." Angel said, sitting up from where she had been lying on a bed. I really didn't have time for suggestions from any of the Flock, I planned on figuring it out by myself later on, once everyone was asleep and I was on watch. I sighed and began, "Angel, I really don't think going overseas would be practical, it was nice of you to try and help but-"

_Listen to her Maximum. She might have something there. She was right about going to Georgia, wasn't she? _My father, Jeb again. Just when I wanted his input the least.

_She was right about Georgia, maybe. But England? What's over there anyways? Why the United Kingdom? _I asked Jeb

_Don't underestimate her. Go to the United Kingdom. See what's there. It may be fun. _

_Fine, okay we- wait did you just say __fun__?__You never say fun! Where is the old Jeb and what have you done to him, that I haven't?! _

_Very funny Maximum get with the program and GO! _

I sighed again, figuring I might as well try it. It was another country, maybe there weren't Flyboys there. But maybe there was something just like the Itex there. I didn't know. But it was worth a shot, hopefully.

"Okay. We're going to England."

Now, the only question is, how in the world do we get there? I paced back and forth in the big room as quietly as I could, trying not to wake the others. They had all crashed and were now peacefully sleeping, and I didn't want to wake them. This was going to be hard. I mean, we couldn't exactly fly to Europe. The Atlantic ocean is huge, even with our super-bird kid stamina none of us could make that trip, maybe me and Fang but not the others. So that was out of the question. There was the whole commercial airline thing. But that was even trickier, and I didn't like the idea of being in an enclosed space, miles above the ground with a bunch of other people for multiple hours. So that left me with... well, no plans to go with. I sighed in frustration and collapsed down onto the soft couch across from the beds. This sucked. I was doughtful of the whole Europe thing in the first place, but at least it gave us some direction to go in. And who knows? Maybe there aren't any Flyboys there, Europe could be our ticket to safety. It's not likely, I know. All the evil scientists in the world are probably best of friends and pen pals, and all probably want us dead. But _still_, it was worth a shot, and if I couldn't come up with a plan to get us there any I would be in big trouble with the littler ones. They really want to go there.

Somehow we miraculously, were able to get on the Southwest airlines. Of course with a little help from me and Angel. I can control minds too. Oh, I didn't tell you. Well to make a long story short three months ago we, the Flock managed to escape from the School once again. I think that the evil scientists were only concerned about me, because I was the only one that they did experiments on. And quite frankly they had managed to do every single experiment that has ever existed on me. So I have basely every power that can be imagined. Cool, huh? Yes and no. Yes because the are very useful at times. No because, well it hurt so very badly that they thought that I was going to die. But you can't kill The Maximum Ride! So I sucked it up and pulled through. Let me tell you, there was nothing better than waking up to a room of people that are looking at you in a casket. It was so funny. They had thought that I had risen from the dead, they were not expecting me to be alive! (Mwahahahahahah)

So here we are now flying across the Atlantic Ocean; on our way to London, England. Earlier that day when everyone had woken up we had decided that we would go to London, England. Angel and Nudge had decided that one. "Max, I'm so hungry, and tired. Can we land now?!" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy asked at the same time. We were now flying over a hotel in London. "Sure, we'll land in that patch of trees behind the hotel." I said pointing to the patch of trees. We landed and walked into the hotel. At the desk was a old British lady looking at us and smiled. "Welcome to the Bright Flower Hotel." The old lady said in a soothing voice. As soon as the words were out of her mouth the flock and I all became on guard. The only ones to talk to us like that were the bad guys who were about to attack us. On guard we slowly walked up to _it_. I already knew that_ it_ was not human. I can sense if people were human or not. When we were about three feet from her my worst fears _it_started to turn into a snake like human. When done with it's transformation it said in a greasey voice, "Hello little ones, it seems that you are not human... So I will tell you who I am. Also because you six have powerful vibs coming from yourselves." He pointed at me then added, "You are the most powerful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter. I only OWN the plot.**

A/N: and I know that many of you read this, so pleaseeeee review, tell me some of your ideas ( i may not use all of them though).

**-author gets down on her knees-**

**"Please, please REVIEW for the sake of all man kind!!"**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Last time:_

_When done with it's transformation it said in a __greasy__ voice, "Hello little ones, it seems that you are not human... So I will tell you who I am. Also because you six have powerful __vibes__ coming from yourselves." He pointed at me then added, "You are the most powerful."_

_Now:_

**A/N: still in Max's P.O.V.**

I look at him in shock. Well, I know that I am the most powerful, (no duh!) but did that thing just talk?! "Okay? Say that I am the most powerful person on the plant, what do _you_ intend to do about it?" I asked _it_ sense _it _ does not have a name yet.

" Well, first of all, my name is Lord Voldamort. And you _will_ address me as such." Wow, does he have control issues or what.

"Move, Lord of the Old Hags, or I'll make you." I said in what the Flock calls 'The Chiller Voice'.

It seems that either Lord of the Old Hags is _not_ used to people disobeying his every word or he really does not like kids calling him names that possibly could be his. I think its both 'cause his face is turning an ugly shade of purplish blue. I honestly have never seen the color of his face before, so to those who work in a factory that makes coloring utencisles, do us all a favor, and _not_ make this color into a marker or pen, etc., etc.

"YOU WILL NEVER CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!!" he roared.

''Wow! calm down old pal! But really- move before I beat the crap out of you." I said in a dark voice with an evil grin popping on my face.

Out of the corner of my eyes I say all of my Flock members shiver at the coldness of my voice. Then I turned my attention back to the Lord of the Old Hags.

Then I stared him right in the eye unflinching; as I do so I say in a deadly voice, " If you don't move this second I _will_ blow you to smithereens. You have three seconds before I _do_ blast you from here into next week." I saw the flock take one automatic step back. they knew what was going to happen... be he didn't... oh well!

"Ha ha! I would like to see you try!" mocked the Lord of the Old Hags.

Oh how much he was wrong on that. Then before I could even blink, his wand raises and then my Flock members drop dead onto the floor. Lord of the Old Hags was by now laughing evilly.

"W-what did you just do?" I asked in a small voice. No, they could not be dead. They can't die, not now... please no please...

" I just killed your Flock. So you have no choice but to join me and my quest to destroy Hogwarts and Harry Potter." he said joyfully as if he thought that he had won. But boy was he far from winning. I never lose. Never have and never will. A dreaded tear escaped from my eyes. Dang it, those little traders! I held back my tears and did what the one and only Fang would do... I put on the emotionless mask. I thought, I could make a deal with him that if he would help me defeat the School and Itex, then I would say that I would help him get what he wants and then double cross him and _kill_ him for what he has done.

"Fine, I'll help you. But first help me destroy Itex, only then will I agree to help you with your plans of evilness." I said, sounding like Angel did when she controlled people.

I looked at Lord of OHs. **(OHs Old Hags!)** and saw him grin in triumphantly, boy was he in for a surprise.

" I am glad that you are going to help me... and yes I would love to terminate your enemies for you." Lord Voldie said. Hey, wait That was a great nickname for him, and it is much shorter than his other nickname! If you are wondering why I have not burst into tears yet is because one, I have a very evil thing right in front of me, and two, I don't want my cover to be blown.

"Shall we get going then, Maximum Ride?"

" How do you know my name?!" I asked franticly.

I know a lot about you, I have read dearest Fang's blog." Ah crap, how did I get into this mess?!

**The end for now!! Ha ha ha!! You will have to review to be able to read the next chapter soon!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!! I am EVIL!!**

**No, really, review or no next chapter!**

**-Bookits-**


	3. AN: SORRY! Please read!

Author's Note- SORRY PLEASE READ!!!

12-05-08

Sorry that I have NOT updated any of my stories so far...please forgive me? It is kind of crazy at my house, so I WILL ONLY BE UPDATING chapters to _Twilight To The Maximum Ride_. When I have finished it only then I will move on to another story that I need to finish. And I KNOW that my writing is amateurish _because_ I am only 13!! My birthday was on 10-24-08 So SOR-RY! Thanks for reviewing!! I give you all cookies!!


	4. AN: MUST READ ABOUT THE Story

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (5X) SORRY!!!! **

**I have decided to put this story, _Maximum Ride Meets Harry Potter_ up for adoption, other wise i would delete this story. I have decided to work on some other ideas that have been raging around in my mind..... SORRY!**

**_INSTRUCTIONS_: I will have people who WANT to adopt it PM me with why they would like to continue this story for the readers. They will also write the "next" chapter for _Maximum Ride Meets Harry Potter_. The person who I think should finish this story will be PMed by me, BOOKITS, and announced in the next Author's Note. **

**Thank you. You all do not know how much it hurts me to let this story go. But I NEED to let go and do other stories. **

**Again thank you all for reviewing! And I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (23x) SORRY!!!!**

**Please forgive me?!?!?!?!?!**


End file.
